¿Y qué importa la luna llena?
by Samanta Black
Summary: ¿Y qué importaba que Remus fuera un licántropo? Para James, Sirius y Peter, Remus Lupin seguía siendo su amigo por sobre todas las cosas y eso nada ni nadie podría cambiarlo.


**Disclaimer: **Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a JKR. La portada es propiedad de Viria.

_Este fic participa en el reto "Citas literarias" del foro Amor de Tercera Generación._

* * *

Gracias a **Victoire Black** por betear este fic.

* * *

_/_

_«No necesitaba esperanzas, mientras pudiera retrasar la desesperanza_» Las dos torres, J. R. R. Tolkien.

/

**¿Y qué importa la luna llena?**

_por Samanta Black._

Remus miró con pesar cómo el sol empezaba a ocultarse mientras caminaba a paso lento en dirección a la enfermería.

Mes a mes, durante los últimos dos años, la misma rutina se había repetido una y otra vez: la luna llena se acercaba, él inventaba alguna tonta excusa a sus amigos y luego se escabullía de ellos en dirección a la enfermería del colegio Hogwarts, en donde Madame Pomfrey lo esperaba para llevarlo a la Casa de los Gritos, lugar donde pasaba sus dolorosas transformaciones.

Remus se preguntaba cuánto tiempo tardarían sus amigos en descubrir su secreto. Él sabía perfectamente que por mucho que no lo demostraran, Sirius y James eran demasiado inteligentes para el bien de la humanidad, por lo que tarde o temprano se darían cuenta de su condición. Y la pregunta que lo torturaba cada luna llena era _¿Qué pasaría cuando lo supieran?_

* * *

—¡JIMMY! —gritó Sirius Black, sin molestarse en bajar la voz. La nueva bibliotecaria, Madame Pince, lo miró ceñuda, pero Sirius ni siquiera lo notó. Estaba más ocupado en tratar de leer el pesado tomo que llevaba en sus manos y esquivar las mesas de la biblioteca para llegar hacia sus amigos.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó James, levantando la cabeza de su propio libro. Peter hizo exactamente lo mismo, apartando algunos de los volúmenes que los rodeaban para dejarle un lugar al chico. Pero Sirius ni siquiera hizo el amago de sentarse, simplemente dejó el tomo sobre la mesa frente a James y dijo:

—Lo encontré.

James y Peter intercambiaron miradas incrédulas, incapaces de creer que después de meses de búsqueda y teorías una más descabellada que la otra, al fin habían encontrado una posible verdad. Los tres niños no tardaron en apiñarse alrededor del libro, tratando de leer al mismo tiempo la información que Sirius decía haber hallado. Finalmente, James se acomodó las gafas que se le resbalaban a través de la nariz antes de empezar a leer en voz alta:

—_Hombres Lobos (también conocidos como Licántropos)._

_»Clasificación del MM: XXXXX _

_»Los hombres lobo son personas con la enfermedad de la Licantropía, que obliga al infectado una vez al mes, cuando hay luna llena, a transformarse en una bestia asesina, no importa lo normal y cuerdo que sea en otras circunstancias. Los hombres lobo viven por todo el mundo, aunque se cree que surgieron en el norte de Europa. Las personas se transforman en hombres lobo sólo cuando les muerde uno de ellos. También es prácticamente la única criatura fantástica que se dedica de manera activa a cazar a seres humanos, pues los prefiere a cualquier otra presa. No se ha dado a conocer ninguna cura…_

James se detuvo abruptamente al comprender lo que Sirius estaba tratando de decir. Empujó el ejemplar a un lado antes de mirar seriamente al moreno, interiormente rogando porque su amigo estuviera equivocado.

—Sirius, ¿estás seguro que Remus…? —preguntó Peter temeroso, sin apartar la vista del libro, haciendo eco de los pensamientos de James.

—Es lo único que encaja, Peter —respondió el niño con inseguridad—. Está todo allí y las evidencias lo respaldan. La desaparición una vez al mes, las excusas tontas, por qué siempre se ve tan enfermo…

La voz pareció quebrársele en la última oración y James descubrió que Sirius se encontraba tan afectado como él. Eran incapaces de creer que Remus, su amigo el inteligente, amable y callado Remus Lupin, fuese un licántropo. Pero James sabía que Sirius tenía razón y la mirada asustada de Peter le confirmaba que estaba pensando exactamente lo mismo que ellos.

Sirius lo miró, con los ojos grises cargados de pesar, preguntándole que harían ahora. James volvió la vista al libro, concentrándose en la última frase "_No se ha dado a conocer ninguna cura", _pensando en todos los meses en que Remus les había mentido y en los que ellos habían tratado de averiguar la verdad_. _Entonces posó sus ojos en el nervioso Peter y en el angustiado Sirius, antes de decir:

—Creo que tenemos una charla pendiente con Remus.

* * *

Cuando Remus Lupin al fin salió de la enfermería, lo que menos se esperaba era ser "acorralado" por sus amigos.

—Ey, chicos, ¿qué pasa? —había preguntado en cuanto entró a su habitación, al verlos a los tres tan pensativos y callados, acostados sobre sus respectivas camas. Sirius había sido el primero en notar su presencia y, al verlo, su expresión sorprendida fue rápidamente reemplazada por un ceño fruncido.

—Siéntate, Lupin —le dijo con tanta amargura en su voz que Remus empezó a preguntarse qué había hecho de malo.

—¿Sucede algo? —preguntó mientras veía con temor cómo James y Peter intercambiaban una insegura mirada y cómo Sirius lo observaba aún más ceñudo.

—¿Si sucede algo? ¿Y tú que crees, Remus? ¿Para ti sucede algo? —replicó Sirius con tono sarcástico.

—Sirius… —trató de reprenderlo James, pero fue interrumpido por Remus.

—¿Qué te pasa, Sirius? —cuestionó el licántropo, entre dolido y enfadado por la actitud de su amigo.

—¿Qué que me pasa? ¿Qué te pasa a ti, Remus? —explotó finalmente el primogénito de los Black.

—Sirius, cálmate —intentó intervenir Peter esta vez, pero solo logró ser ignorado por el moreno.

—¡Nos mentiste, Remus! ¡Te preguntamos qué te sucedía y jamás nos lo dijiste! ¡Nos estuviste engañando todo este tiempo!

—¿De qué… de qué están hablando? —preguntó Remus, confundido por las actitudes de sus amigos.

—Lo sabemos, Remus, no hace falta que nos lo ocultes más —dijo finalmente James, mirándolo con pesar.

Por unos segundos, Remus pensó que seguía sin entender a que se referían los chicos, pero no tuvo que mirar dos veces la expresión asustada de Peter, la afligida de James y la dolida de Sirius para comprenderlo.

—Yo… yo… —trató de defenderse el niño, pero un nudo en la garganta le impedía hablar. Una parte de él siempre había creído que su amistad con esos tres chicos era parte de un sueño, pero que todo se desmoronara de repente le dolía más de lo que hubiera pensado jamás—. Yo… lo siento —susurró finalmente antes de salir corriendo de la habitación, dejando pasmados a los demás.

—Esto es tu culpa. ¡No se suponía que sería así, Black! —reaccionó al fin James, mirando mal a su amigo. Este, entre enojado consigo mismo y con James por hacerlo ver su error, le espetó:

—¿Y qué quieres que haga ahora, Potter?

—¿Dejar de discutir y buscar a Remus, tal vez? —sugirió Peter, tratando de frenar la pelea que se avecinaba. James y Sirius lo miraron, incrédulos por tan sensata sugerencia, antes de decidir que Peter estaba en lo correcto.

—Tienes razón. Tenemos que encontrar a Remus, pero ya —contestó James antes de salir de la habitación siendo seguido por sus amigos.

* * *

James había caminado por horas a través del castillo, preguntando por Remus y cruzándose de vez en cuando con Sirius o Peter que trataban de hacer lo mismo. Más de una vez había deseado tener un mapa que le permitiera localizar a su amigo fácilmente, pero sabía que tenía que resignarse simplemente a buscarlo por cada rincón de Hogwarts.

Finalmente, después de lo que le parecieron horas de búsqueda, lo encontró vagando en los límites del Bosque Prohibido, cerca del famoso Sauce Boxeador.

—Remus —dijo James con cautela en cuanto lo vio, haciendo sobresaltar al licántropo, quien no había notado su presencia.

—Ja… James —tartamudeo el castaño con nerviosismo—. Yo… yo lo siento.

Remus hizo el amago de intentar escapar nuevamente pero James, que a pesar de ser una cabeza más bajo que su amigo era mucho más ágil que este, se lo impidió.

—¡Espera, Remus! —exclamó el azabache, sorprendido por la actitud del licántropo—. Tenemos que hablar.

—No hay nada de qué hablar, James —respondió el otro con un suspiro resignado—. Entiendo que tú y los demás no me quieran cerca. Hablaré con Dumbledore para que me cambie de habitación o me envíe a casa —mientras hablaba, o mejor dicho, tartamudeaba, le era inevitable que las palabras se le atoraran en la garganta y que las lágrimas se les acumularan en los ojos miel, por lo que rogaba que James lo dejara ir pronto. Pero contrario a todo lo que esperaba de su antiguo amigo, James solo lo miró con confusión antes de decir:

—¿Pero de que tonterías estás hablando, Lupin? Y yo que pensaba que tú eras el listo de los cuatro…

—Yo soy un hombre lobo, James —dijo Remus como si eso lo explicara todo, cosa que obviamente no entendía el heredero de los Potter.

—¿Y eso que? Sirius es un cabeza hueca y no por eso dejamos de ser su amigo o lo andamos echando de nuestra habitación. Aunque si me lo preguntas, creo que deberíamos hacerlo dormir afuera de vez en cuando, para que aprenda a comportarse —respondió James como si no hubiera escuchado la confesión de su amigo. Entonces fue turno de Remus de mirarlo incrédulamente, antes de al fin explotar:

—¿Es que no lo entiendes, James? ¡SOY UN MONSTRUO! ¡UN PUTO LICÁNTROPO!

—Uau —exclamó James con un tono de diversión, para nada acorde a la situación—, jamás creí que viviría lo suficiente para escuchar decir una grosería a Remus Lupin —pero al ver el dolor en los ojos de su amigo, la sonrisa de James se borró inmediatamente y con una seriedad inusual en él, dijo—: Escucha con mucha atención, Lupin. No eres un monstruo ¿de acuerdo? Eres mi amigo, _nuestro _amigo. ¿Y qué importa si durante la luna llena te crecen pelos por todas partes? Lo que importa, lo que _nos _importa, es que el resto del tiempo eres Remus, solo Remus. El Remus que siempre nos deja copiar de sus redacciones, el que nos regaña cuando llegamos tarde a clases, nos acompaña en las bromas para evitar que hagamos una tontería muy grande y el que es adicto al chocolate. Te queremos como eres, como a Peter con sus miedos, como a Sirius con su tontera y como a mí con mi ceguera y mi súper brillante mente maestra.

Remus no sabía si reír por las tonterías de su amigo o llorar de felicidad ante sus palabras de aliento. Y, a pesar de todas las inseguridades que le planteaba su cabeza, no pudo evitar devolverle la sonrisa que James le estaba regalando en ese momento.

—Yo no sé qué decir, James.

—Un "increíblemente inteligente, adorable y guapísimo James, tienes toda la razón del mundo, un millón de gracias, haré tu tarea por el resto del año y te dejaré copiar de mis exámenes", basta —contestó el azabache, feliz por haber logrado hacer que su amigo entrara en razón. Remus simplemente negó con la cabeza divertido, sintiendo poco a poco cómo recuperaba el buen humor.

—Gracias, James —dijo finalmente el licántropo.

—Ni siquiera lo menciones —contestó James antes de volver a ponerse serio—. Pero Remus, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

—¿Qué cosa? —respondió el castaño, curioso por la actitud de su amigo. James lo miró a los ojos, buscando las palabras con las cuales expresar su duda.

—¿Es cierto que no existe una cura para… para tu pequeño problema peludo? —soltó de repente. Remus lo miró sorprendido, no solo por la pregunta sino también por la expresión que había utilizado su amigo para referirse a la licantropía. Entonces, con tristeza, respondió:

—No, no la hay, James.

James, aunque ya había adivinado la respuesta, no pudo evitar que la tristeza y la preocupación por Remus también lo embargaran a él. Pero, de pronto, se le ocurrió algo que tal vez con los doce años que tenía pensaba capaz de cumplir y que nada perdía con intentarlo:

—Pues yo juro solemnemente que como me llamo James Potter voy a encontrar una cura para ti, Remus —prometió el niño con firmeza, sin ningún rastro de duda en su voz.

—James, no… —intentó contradecirlo Remus, obligándose a evitar que una vana esperanza se instalara en él. Pero James ni siquiera lo dejó terminar, ya que replicó con seriedad:

—Ni siquiera lo digas, Lupin. Los Potter siempre, siempre conseguimos lo que nos proponemos, eso nunca lo olvides.

Y Remus Lupin, viendo la sinceridad en los ojos castaños de su amigo, nunca lo olvidó.

* * *

_Tres años después…_

La luz del sol se colaba entre algunos de los tablones que tapaban las ventanas de la Casa de los Gritos. Un chico de quince años, prácticamente desnudo, con tan solo una sábana como cubierta, dormitaba apaciblemente en la única cama del lugar.

Otros tres muchachos, de la misma edad, lo observaban entre la preocupación y el alivio, preguntándose si deberían intentar curar algunas de las múltiples heridas que cubrían el cuerpo de su amigo.

—Madame Pomfrey vendrá pronto. Deberían irse antes de que pueda verlos —logró susurrar el chico de cabellos castaños desde la cama. Los otros tres intercambiaron miradas de indecisión, preguntándose silenciosamente si deberían hacerle caso o no—. Ya váyanse, he pasado por esto demasiadas veces, estaré bien —agregó abriendo un poco los ojos para garantizar de que sus amigos cumplieran su pedido.

—Está bien, no hace falta que nos eches tan rápido, Moony —respondió Sirius en un intento de hacerse el ofendido, cosa que solo arrancó una débil sonrisa al aludido.

—Nos veremos más tarde, Remus —se despidió Peter con una sonrisa decaída que demostraba lo exhausto que se encontraba, antes de reprimir un bostezo y empujar a Sirius hacia la salida.

James, en cambio, se quedó observándolo desde el otro lado de la habitación en espera de que sus amigos se marcharan. Una vez que Peter desapareció por el túnel que los llevaría a Hogwarts, se acercó hacia la destruida cama.

—¿Estás seguro de que no quieres que me quede? —preguntó con preocupación mientras se ajustaba las gafas. Remus solo le dedicó una sonrisa cansada antes de cerrar los ojos y responder:

—Estoy seguro, James.

El azabache lo observó durante unos segundos, evaluando si confiar o no en el juicio del licántropo, antes de corresponder su sonrisa.

—De acuerdo. Nos vemos, Moony —se despidió James antes de darse media vuelta con intención de marcharse. Pero cuando estuvo a punto de abandonar el lugar, la voz de Remus lo detuvo:

—Y James… gracias.

El heredero de los Potter no hizo el amago de volver sobre sus pasos, simplemente amplió sus sonrisa antes de susurrar un "no hay de qué, amigo" y abandonar el lugar.

Remus también sonrió, pensando en que tal vez James no hubiera descubierto la cura para su enfermedad pero había encontrado algo mucho mejor que eso: la forma de acompañarlo en aquellas noches de tortura.

Y con ese último pensamiento, junto con las ansias de emprender una nueva aventura en compañía de sus tres amigos animagos, Remus Lupin finalmente se quedó dormido.

* * *

_¡Hola a todos! Aquí les traigo un one-shot sobre mis queridos Merodeadores. Creo que es lo más largo que he escrito sobre ellos hasta ahora, pero realmente disfruté muchísimo hacerlo._

_Como he tratado de adaptarme lo máximo posible al canon, las primeras escenas se desarrollan durante el segundo año de los chicos, mientras que esta última sucede durante su quinto año, la primera vez en que los Merodeadores pasan juntos una luna llena, o eso fue lo que entendí de la explicación de Remus en "El prisionero de Azkaban"._

_Siempre me he imaginado a James con una actitud más protectora con sus amigos, por lo cuál lo encontré adecuado que fuera él el de la idea de los animagos y demás._

_Espero que les haya gustado ¡y no olviden dejar reviews!_

_Hasta la próxima,_

_Sam._


End file.
